Two is Company
by Scarlett Rose Monroe
Summary: A new girl gets the same full mark as zoey and new powers? what happens when erick and her have a relationship unknown to even them? And what happens when she doesn't only bring her bags to HON but a crazy ex-boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own any thing.

Okay there is one thing you need to know this story takes place right after Marked. This is like my own Betrayed

* * *

Bianca P.O.V

I just woke up "Bianca" I herd a soft velvet women's voice call my name. I opened my eyes and saw a vampire standing over me. "Welcome to the house of the night." I stood and swung my legs off the bed and sat strait up. I was now facing the lady she was smiling at me I weakly smiled back. She extended a hand and said "hello I'm Neffert"

"Um…I'm Bianca" I shock her hand.

"Oh I know who you are you're sister told me all about you"

"Ella? Where is she? Is she ok?" I try to look behind her I tried to extend my neck as far as it could go.

"She is fine she left a couple of minutes ago" she said

"I should call her she is most likely going crazy, losing her mind I would bet" I searched my pockets for my cell phone but they were empty.

"Oh no your belongings are over there" Neffert pointed to a small table in the corner of the room.

"Okay…um so from what I herd I get a roommate and she will explain the 'ropes' of the school and also does the High Priestess witch if I would guess is you"

She laughed a little. Did I say something funny or something I didn't think so. "Well you sure know a lot more then the usual new comer."

"Oh… um yeah well I have a friend that is a fledging here and we always kept in touch and well…I was wondering"

"-and you were wondering if you and her could be roommates" she finished for me.

"Well can she? It would make me fell a little bit better more at home"

"Yes you and Apollo Philotes can be roommates"

"Thank you so much um…also can I change my name?" I didn't ask how she knew who I meant. Apollo (named after the Greek god of music) told me that the High Priestess and adult vampires know a lot about…well everything.

"Well of course you can do you have anything in mind?" Neffert said with a smile. She reminded me of my mother which would totally freak if she was here.

"Umm I think I do, Apollo and I talked about what would happen if turned to a fledging and well um as you can see-" I pointed to my forehead that should have an outline of a crescent moon "-I am one so my name from now on is Themis Philotes"

"Ah okay lets see Themis goddess of Justice and Philotes was the goddess of friendship now I know why Apollo chose that last name to honor her friend and now you to have that last name like sisters, I presume. But why did you choose Themis?"

I smiled a little "well for the same reason Apollo chose Apollo she believes in music and I believe in justice. She wants to become a musician/singer and I want to become a lawyer."

She laughed at my reasoning "well now I know. Now shall we go ahead and show you to your room?"

"Yeah okay but one more question. Does Apollo know that I am her roommate?"

"No I had a feeling that you wanted to surprise her all she knows is that she should be expecting a roommate today" and she was right I always loved surprising Apollo. "Shall we?" Neffert was holding the door open for me. I nodded took my stuff off the small table and headed out the door.

When we exited the big building and were outside at night I felt a strange connection east but I ignored it. Kids looked at me with shock, what the hell was wrong with people…or should I say fledging well whatever there called they are so dam rude. We made our way to the girls' dorm room, I saw a lot of girls and a couple of guys too I saw I group that was especially looking at me. It was four girls and one guy. One girl had her mark colored in and added on to. Neffert walked over to them I fallowed. "Zoey I would like you to meet Themis. Themis this is Zoey Redbird, Zoey this is Themis Philotes I think you two will be a very interesting-" Neffert was interrupted by a voice I knew to well.

"OH MY GODDESS B!" Apollo appeared on top the staircases she ran down them and launched herself towards me and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breath.

"Okay, okay I missed you too Lo now can you please not kill me on my first day. Oh and its T not B." I said breathlessly. (Lo is the nickname I gave Apollo.)

"Okay I wont kill you on you're first day. But what is up with the T not B?"

"Hello my new name."

"Oh right sorry B I mean T I forgot" we finally stop hugging and she took a step back to look at me and just like everyone else she stopped mouth open and stared at my mark.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I said and she closed her mouth.

"Sorry but Iz your mark." Well I guess "Iz" is my new nickname.

"Which brings be back to what I was saying before I got interrupted Apollo. Themis I think you and Zoey would make an interesting pair." Neffert began again.

"What do you mean by that?" I had to ask what the hell was going on with people or fledging's staring at me and Neffert trying to make me friends with the tattoo girl named Zoey which Apollo tolled me all about her being the only fledging with a colored in mark.

"Iz remember when I told you about the story of Zoey?" Lo said more softly.

"Yeah I remember that still doesn't answer my question Lo." I responded actually getting kind of annoyed.

"Well maybe this will help" Lo pasted me a small mirror I saw my mark for the first time and it was completely colored in just like Lo told me Zoey's mark was. It was my turn to stair with my mouth open.

* * *

I owe an apology to Selene I made a mistake! Apollo is the Greek GOD not goddess it was a really stupid mistake since I'm like obsessed with mythology and plan on studying it. I'm so sorry, thank you for correcting me!

Ok it was a short chapter but i just wanted you guys to get a feel for it... so comment and tell me what you think so far and what you want to happen... comment or I won't write more!


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy, there is no- I can't – no – I'm not – You can't possibly think – oh no no no" I just kept on babbling. I can't be special, I'm not fit to be special, and she can't possibly think that I'm special. Whatever "special" means anyway.

"Well now we have to see what special things Themis has in store for us" Neffert said in a nice way.

"Um I think that the only 'special 'thing you can expect from me is a A in fencing" I said

Neffert laughed a little but this is no laughing matter "Nyx has her reasons and I'm sure you will figure that out on yourself, but anyway I must now leave you with your classmates" With that she left the room.

"Um so you're good at fencing?" The only boy in the group spoke up "I'm Damien" he extended his hand.

"Yeah four years and I was exaggerating about the A thing" I shook his hands "And I know who you are. Apollo told me about you about all of you actually. Yeah so I'm guessing your Shaunee, your Erin, your Stevie-Rae, and of course you're Zoey."

"Wow five out of five, so Themis is a strange name does it mean anything" Zoey asked. She was just making small talk.

"It stands for the goddess of Justice, I want to become a lawyer" I said.

"So what do you plan on doing on your first day of school?" Zoey asked

"Um I think I just need to go for a jog or something you know I need to be alone. Think. Breath." I said

"_Wow!!! Another Zoey does she have the affinity for the five elements too?" _I heard an Okie twang that came from Stevie-Rae's direction.

I don't know what came over me but I got furious "I'm not another Zoey, and I don't have the affinity for the five elements" I snapped at Stevie-Rae.

"I didn't say anything… I thought it" Stevie-Rae said. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said. All of a sudden I got a pain that shot through my head. I got a blast of noises in my head, it sounded like peoples normal voices except when I looked there lips weren't moving and there were too many voices for the room, thoughts I can hear peoples thoughts? I tried to block them make them shut up I just wanted things to be quiet again. The pain slowly subsided "Mind reader" I whispered.

"What?" All of them said at the same time.

"I am a mind reader; I can hear people's thoughts. Ow…and so many ugh. I think I'm going to for that jog now um… meet you back hear Lo?" I said leaving before she can even answer.

I headed in to the night trying to block people's stupid thoughts out of my head

"_I can't believe he didn't call me back!"_

"_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."_

"_Can she talk more? Dam girl shut up."_

God people shut up and get a life. I was jogging east and my jogging picked up to a light run like I was running away from someone, something, anything. I ran faster I know what I was running from, I was running away from my "specialness" running away from Themis. Running away from my new life. Running towards my old life. I was heading straight towards a wall, I stopped and rested my head on the wall and banged on it with my fist. That was when I realized I was crying I turned around and slid down and sat on the ground and cried.

That was when I heard a twig snap. I looked up and saw only darkness "who is there?" I asked. I focused on its thoughts.

"_What should I do?"_ I decided that it was a guy because of the sound of the thought. Because of Stevie-Rae I knew that the thoughts of people sound the same as when they talk, which makes it even harder to tell the difference of when a person is speaking or thinking.

"You should show yourself" I said deciding I was going to answer for him. I saw a guy come out of the shadows he took a step closer. I could see the outline of his features. He hesitated for a moment and then sat next to me.

"I didn't know what I should do, I saw you run and just start crying I was going to go but then I guess I stepped on a twig or something" I knew he meant what he said because of his thoughts, he also thought I was kind of cute which made me blush I lowered my head a little and my light brown hair touched the side of my face, thank god for the night.

"I know. I just found out I am I mind reader so…" No reason to hide the truth.

"Oh…well your new I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah I just got here and I'm guessing you heard of Zoey well even though I hate to think of myself that way I'm like the second "chosen one"" I had to explain to someone what I was going threw and why not a stranger. So I lifted my head and let him see my mark. He gasped…in his head.

"Um…well I am Erick" He said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Eri-" As soon as I touched his hand everything changed it was like I moved in to a different place and time. I was looking from above like an onlooker just watching. I saw a classroom full with kids. I saw Zoey and a bunch of other kids I didn't know. Something told me to watch a kid that has bright red hair and was slouching down in his seat obviously not paying attention. He started to cough. He coughed again and something told me that something bad was going to happen I didn't have any idea what. He kept coughing and I knew what was going to happen he is going to react to the change he is going to die. I tried to warn the people around him. "_He is going to die! He's reacting to the change! Help! Help! Someone help him! Don't let him die!" _I was all but going crazy. But it was too late blood was everywhere. Everyone was in shock.

"_What do you see?" _A voice whispered.

"_He is dying, someone help him!" _I practically yelled_._

"_Who's dying? Themis tell me who is dying?"_ The voice asked again.

"_I don't know, I don't know! Red hair he has red hair! Someone help him." _I felt my body was spewing blood everywhere the teacher urged for someone to call Neffert. When Neffert finally arrived she came with four other male vampires. They put him on a stretcher and Neffert gave him some kind of liquid. I guess it would help with his pain. Before he died he was saying how he didn't want to die, but that didn't matter he was dead now or at least going to. "_It's too late he is dead! He's dead!"_

I gasped for air and opened my eyes to see Zoey in front of me in the girls' dorm and all her friends, Apollo and Erick in the room. Zoey was holding both of my hands in hers. I was on one of those love seats. Everyone was staring at me and I mean everyone in the girls' dorm especially this bottle blond her glare was like daggers. What is her problem? I was too tired to try to read her mind.

"Themis what happened?" Zoey spoke up "_she had a vision but how can that be. Nyx has blessed her with so many special gifts what else can she do first mindreading now vision what is next?" _Zoey thought. What? What vision did I have a vision?

"I had a vision? How can that be? That is imposable isn't I read minds not visions! Especially not these kinds of vision no-no take them back! I don't want them I just want to be normal now-now look at me." Everyone just looked at me silent they didn't know what to say not even in thought. Except for one girl that was thinking that there is no way that I could have visions that visions were her thing and that I couldn't have them. The thoughts came from bottle blond the one that was starring at me and was still looking at me. As bitchy as blonde put it she was right there was no way I could have visions. Wait did she just say she has visions too maybe she could help me. Visions hurt like hell especially when they finish. "You have visions too? If that was what happened to me I mean" I tried to stand up but when I moved my head stung. It was like a headache that came instantly I yelped at the pain that came.

Zoey grabbed my hands tighter. "_Are you okay?" _she asked by thought.

"Yeah I'm okay it just-" I didn't get to finish blonde waked toward my chair.

"-visions are shity and hurt like hell. Yeah _I_ know. I'm the one that has visions" what her mind finished for her was "_and you fake wannabe Zoey can't have them got that."_

Okay that got me pissed. Aphrodite is a bitch I know that for a fact now maybe she was nice underneath and that is because I would like to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she has flicked her nail one too many times. "Okay listen here-" I stood up letting go of Zoeys hands as she stood up after me I kind of wobbled a little and Erick grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked at him my eyes said thanks "_no problem_" he told me by thought. My own way of a different communication with the world. "-I don't care about visions I don't want them. So don't go judging me okay? You don't know anything about me to be calling me anything okay even if you just said it by thought I'm sorry I 'stole your thing' but call me a wannabe Zoey again and I don't care if it was by thought but I will shove your stilettos boots right up your-" I was cutoff by the door opening loudly. We all turned our heads to see Neffert rushing towards me with Damian by her side.

* * *

Comment or i wont continue the story!!!! what you think is going to happen next....tell me what you want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything.......

* * *

"What happened here?" I couldn't stop glaring at Aphrodite, Neffert notice because she stepped between me and blonde. "What happened?" she asked again.

"I don't know. What did happen?" I asked Erick.

"Well um we were talking by the east wall and when you reached to shake my hand you had a vision. I carried you to the dorm room-" I had to cut him off.

"Ow…Ow wow okay oh goddess that really hurts." I got flashes of pictures in my head Erick was carrying me and then it changed instead of me he was carrying it was Aphrodite? Pain shot through me but not physically but emotionally I felt his emotion. He felt lost and ashamed of what he did in the past. I looked at Erick and hugged him he hugged back he really needed a hug. "Wow is that how you feel?"

"Yeah" I released him. I was crying his emotions were powerful. I wanted him to be okay for him to be happy. He started to smile, he actually felt happy I felt it.

"Did I do that?" I asked him he knew what I meant. Did I control his emotion?

"Well unless I'm bipolar I think you did"

"Okay now what just happened?" Apollo asked.

"What just happened is that I'm a mind reader, I have visions or premonitions or whatever, and I can feel and control emotion isn't that just great" I said with a sarcastic tone. I got a boom of questions in my head. "Shut up!" I said to everyone. I was rubbing my temples.

Erick made me sit down again he sat down next to me "are you okay?"

"Well it depends what you mean by okay" I told him.

"Okay tell me from top to bottom what just happened" Neffert asked again.

I told her everything everyone listened like I was a storyteller or something. "Are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Guess I mean I don't really know. Hey you know what. Think of a number any number I don't care which one but not 7 because that is your favorite number and being your BFF it wouldn't be really a challenge" I told her.

"_Okay now lets see five hundred- no seven million, three hundred thousand sixty-five, nine hundred ninety-nine." _She thought.

"Sevenmillion, three hundred thousand sixty-five, nine hundred ninety-nine. Impressive" I said

"Thanks? I think…so you're really a mind reader then. Impressive. But what about the visions and the emotion thing?"

"I don't know, when I got my first vision I barley touching Erick's hand but I don't think that I sparked the vision I have to unfortunately say that it was a coincidence"

"Unfortunately?" Damien asked.

"Yea Bia- I mean Themis doesn't believe in coincidences. Thinks that nothing is just a coincidence." Apollo answered for me.

"Everything happens for a reason, anyway for the emotion thing I think I have to test it out one more time, so can you be my lovely assistant?" I asked Apollo.

"Well I have been known to be lovely and I guess I could assist. What do you want me to do?" she asked me.

I stood up from my chair and Erick did to. "Just sit" I told her. She wasn't feeling any deep emotion and I wanted to see her laugh. All of a sudden the Apollo busted in to laughs "stop, stop" she was crying tears of joy which gave me an idea. Apollo stopped laughing and started cry harder. That alone made almost everyone in the room laugh. But I hated seeing her cry so I made her happy overly happy she smiled the biggest smile of her life. "Isn't life just wonderful? Please stop this." For a second she was still happy but I didn't control what she says. "Thank you" she told me when I stops the crazy spring. "So you defiantly have that control emotions thing."

"Yes Nyx has blessed you with so many wonderful gifts and who knows she might give you more gifts but you know what you have to do right?" Neffert spoke up.

"Make the professors in a happy mood when they a grading papers." I said obviously joking…sort of. But Neffert looked at me and said by thought "_you know better then that"_

"I know I know with great power comes great responsibility…yata yata yata…use your powers wisely."

"And" Neffert said.

"And what?" I asked. She looked in to my eyes the way my mom did.

"And you have to believe in yourself because Nyx blessed you with these gifts for a reason, you are obviously very special to her and you must be a very wonderful girl too." She told me.

It was like it was only me and her and then what she told me hit me. "I don't know why she picked me to tell you the truth I mean why me I did nothing right. For heaven sake I can't even go a day without tripping like 100 times a day. I don't… ugh" I sat down on Apollo's lap like we use to do when we use to hangout in my room with other bunch of friends. I remember when all my group of friend laughing together gossiping and sleepovers. Apollo and I were the real close ones. She hugged me from behind she didn't need the 'emotion detector' to know what I am feeling. A part of me was sad, remembering my past.

"Hey what happened with Dylan?" Apollo asked. I automatically tensed and everyone noticed to.

"_Who's Dylan?" _

"_New girl has a secret" _

"Um why don't we talk about that up stairs, shall we" I said getting up. "Well thank you Neffert for being here for me and Erick and Damian and all of you guys" Apollo thought that I was acting suspicious but let it go because I was going to tell her in the room. Neffert left the room, and Apollo went ahead of me to show me our room I almost got to the staircase when Aphrodite got in my way she just glared at me I glared back "move" I told her.

"_I don't like you; you know that right" _she told me by thought.

"Really 'cuz I thought we were going to be best friends, and do each others hair sleepovers and all" I stretched the sarcastic tone in my voice as much as I could. "Now move" you could say I growled the words at her more or less.

"_No" _she only communicated with me by thought. I swear I was going to smack the words out of her.

"I don't think you herd me correctly so I'm going to put this in other words. Get out of my way."

"_No"_

I wanted to just smack her, no not just smack her but bitch slap her. But no I have another idea. She busted in laughter, she even snorted and she was hugging her sides. I stepped beside her and got to the top of the stairs were Apollo was waiting for me I let Aphrodite breath I got a kick that she was angry. I put my hand on my hip and shifted my wait to one leg (as Apollo called it the bitchy pose.) "You might want to think of another laugh 'cuz snorting isn't cute any more. I'll see you guys later" I told Zoeys friend and followed Apollo to our room.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long im still getting use to this fanfiction thing


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own any thing

* * *

When we got in the room there was two beds two closets and a bathroom "my stuff! Wait what are my things doing here?" I saw my diary on top of my black and pink bed set covers, and the closet was slightly open and I saw all my favorite clothes and my make-up kit on little oak end table, and some of my books on a bookshelf behind the computer on my side of the room.

"Yea well that just got here now" Apollo said. She started to smile "I can't believe that you are here I've been wishing for this day all my life." She hugged me again. "Well its time for lunch, now go change your clothes. Were your silver tank-top with your silver skirt from forever 21 and change those converses for the same stiletto boots you threatened to shove up were the sun doesn't shine." She chuckled "oh and you have to wear this vest you have to show that you are a 3rd former"

"Hey she pissed me of" I said "and come one you're telling me this cloths code like you haven't told me this like a million times"

"Yeah she has been known to do that" she said like she knew what she was talking about ignoring my second comment about the cloths.

I was done changing when she told me to come on we walked side by side there was barley anyone there. I'm guessing they were hungry. We walked out into the night it felt so right as the breeze blew against my face it was warm. She started to walk towards an old looking building- well they were all old looking- when we walked inside most of the conversations stopped and millions of eyes were on us or more like on me I should say. I looked down to see if I forgotten to wear my skirt or shoes but no it was there.

"_OMG it's true she has the mark" I heard a girls voice say_

Boom! Another blast of voices boomed in my head.

"_The new girl is hot"_

"_I wonder if she would like to be my friend she would make a wonderful test experiment" _

I felt myself wobble from side to side it was hard to stand straight my head was on fire dam why do these voices hurt so much, this one hurt more then the last time I'm guessing it was because of the amount of people I felt myself head for the ground I braced myself for the impact but it never came I opened my eyes to se myself staring at Erick "thanks" I whispered

"No problem" he whispered back are faces were inches apart and he held me by my waist

"Umm…I think I need to sit" I could only manage to say was that. He held me upright and helped me walk to the table were Zoey and her friends were at Apollo right next to me. Zoey offered her bottle of water to me I took it with out hesitation and gulped down most of the water.

"Slow down there you are going to drown" I herd Damian say with a chuckle.

I chuckled and grinned "well you try having hundreds of people inside your head and see if that doesn't get you dehydrated. I heard everyone laugh except for Erick. I looked up at him and focused on his thoughts "It's okay" I told him. "I'm going to learn how to control it one way or the other you won't see me hurt for long and besides I'm a big girl I can handle it I just need time"

"Yeah well that isn't really reassuring when I have you almost fainting everywhere now is it" he gave me a small smile but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Well I just can't slip up anymore now can I" I told him but from the slight confusion I was getting from him and the table "What?"

"'Slip up?'" Apollo asked.

"Didn't I tell you I could block them out?"

"_No"_

"_Not to me"_

"_Nope" _

I herd there minds say. "Well I can but it's tricky right now I have to focus on blocking them like right now more then half of my energy is focused on block-" I stopped talking I saw him he we sitting there slouching again talking to some guys that was sitting in the same table as him he didn't have a clue he was going to react to the change he is the kid I saw die in my vision. Everyone looked at me and then fallowed my gazes

"Oh…someone has the hots for Elliot" I heard who I assumed was Shaunee say.

"Elliot" I whispered his name like a curse. I heard people yell his name in my vision.

"Yeah but I don't think he's your type" Erin said with amusement ringing in her voice. Everyone in the table started to laugh.

I sat there frozen I couldn't look away. Everyone stopped laughing and had a confused emotion coming from them. All of a sudden Elliot looked at me he stared at me, I focused on his thoughts he was admiring my features my hazel eyes and my plump lips he thought I was beautiful. Then he turned confused _"why is she crying?" _He thought. All of a sudden I felt both of my cheeks wet I looked away from him and just look down. "He's the one" I whispered.

"Whoa don't get carried away now you might think he is good lookingbut don't get crazy now" Apollo said.

I looked up at all of them "no you don't get it he is the one from my vision" I cried harder "he's the one I saw die" they all stared at me with bewildered expressions on there faces and all of these mixed emotions. I got up and ran out of the dinning hall I couldn't face him I couldn't I know he's going to die and I'm one of the few people who know it. I ran. I couldn't take it anymore. I herd foot steps behind me; the gang was fallowing me to make sure I was okay, and that was it I just wasn't I wasn't okay. I headed for the east wall when I stopped, frozen again for what was before me was a monster.

* * *

I thought i owed it to the readers to update faster since i took to long to do it.

Do you like it????? kind of a cliff hanger i noe i noe


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own any thing

* * *

"Hey, love" Dylan's voice rang with excitement but I knew better. Now I see his tattoos on his face clearly even though it's dark.

"No" I whispered. I ran the other way towards my friends but I was to slow he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me "Help!" I screamed "Help me someone please help me!" he put his hand over my mouth. I focused on my friends' thoughts and feelings they herd my screams they were worried and panicked they ran faster especially Erick and Apollo. I tried to get him off me but he was to strong he pulled me backwards as I kicked the air. Erick saw me I tried to yell but I couldn't he stopped the rest of the gang from running and told them to be quiet, he had a plan. But I had an easier one; I herd loud screams coming for behind me. I landed on my feet when he let me go and I turned to face him. He was on the ground trembling with pain he clutched his sides. Now he is finally suffering. A grin grew on my face revenge is a bitch isn't it? The rest of my friends ran beside me.

"What happening to him?" Stevie-Rae said terrified.

"He's getting what he deserves" I told her. He stopped screaming he had enough pain. _For now_.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Leave" anger spewed from my voice but I manage not to yell.

"You are leaving with me" he tried to get up but I didn't let him. Another round of screams filled the air.

"The hell I am, listen it's either the easy way or my way and trust me there wouldn't be an ounce of guilt in my body if and when I kill you." My vice trembled sometime but it was because of the hate I have for him I know it's not right to hate but he is an exception to that rule.

"Honey you couldn't kill I fly" he tried to be sweat that would have worked on Bianca but Themis would kill him if she had to.

"First I'm not your honey and second, you're right I couldn't kill a fly but I wouldn't give a second thought of killing you" I looked down on him I had the power now. "Its not like anyone is going to report you missing" he stood up towering over me just a bit he looked me in the eye and by the thought he had he thought I would actually kill him, he looked at my friend and then turn around to walk away he climbed the wall and disappear into the night. No one said a word, a started to cry and I fell on my knees, the thought of him and what he did to me sent me to tears. Apollo sank beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"We should take her to her dorm" Apollo whispered softly to the others. "You think you can walk sweetie?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but don't take me to my room take me some where else like that place you told me about Lo"

"Um… yeah you mean the stables?"

"Yeah there. Would there be any one there?"

"No but why would you want to go there?"

"Because it's safe like you said and I have to tell you guys something; something important that can't wait."

"Um yeah okay yeah lets go" Apollo said a little confused.

We headed for a wooded house just like she described it in phone calls and in various letters. We went inside "which one is Celuna" I asked Apollo she pointed at a stable with a white horse in it I opened it and Zoey handed me a brush "thanks" I told her she nodded.

"What happened to that guy back there did you do that?" I heard Erick speak up "I get it he tried to abduct you but all of that was necessary?" he was disgusted and shocked by what I did to Dylan.

"I'm going to get to that. But first you guys have to promise me you guys wont say a word about what just happened or what I'm going to say" I looked at all of them each of them nodded Erick hesitated at first but eventually nodded "Okay good" I started to brush Celuna. It took me a moment to put my word together.

"Well first you have to know that I thought he was human, not that I wouldn't date a vampire, but… anyway I thought he loved me he was everything I dreamed of 'the one" to be. Ella was on this stupid over night collage trip and I didn't know what I was thinking but me and Dylan went out and we ended up at his place. Next thing I know I'm on his bed" I felt tears running down my cheek. "I woke up and he was next to me and then I saw his tattoos I thought they were cool I didn't mind, you know being a vampires girlfriend, I really truly didn't mind until I looked in the mirror and saw bite marks on my neck. I panicked I just wanted to get out of there and like a moron I made a lot of noise putting my cloths back on. Pathetic right? Anyway he woke up and saw what I was doing. He tried coming after me but I was out the door and he had no cloths on, he dressed a hell of a lot quicker then I did, he was caching up to me. Oh and did I mention it was around 5:30 in the morning so the sun wasn't a big problem. I'm a good runner so there was a good distance between us, until I saw this dead guy which frightened me but I couldn't stop but he made me he marked me. I went out like a light bulb when I woke up I was in the backseat of Dylan's car I was to weak it was sunny. He was parked outside of a church I thought that it was weird until I saw his face, he had no tattoos none, the magic of concealer. He was taking to a priest they talked for a short time when I saw the priest nod and handed Dylan money. Dylan open the back door and now the priest had about three or four young men at his side Dylan dragged me out of his car I didn't put up a fight, because I thought I was safe I mean it was a church right? Right? Wrong" I felt the tears flowing faster and faster "the 'nice looking' young men took me up some stair at that point I worried a little, then they went up to the roof I tried to run down stairs but they locked the door that lead downstairs they grabbed me and threw me to the ground and chained my legs to the floor and left me alone screaming in the sun. I can't tell you how much I screamed and all the things I screamed. No one cared no one came for me. Then came nightfall I was so weak the guys came and took me into this small room and they slapped me around and all of them left. Except for one, one guy stayed in the room with me he um he" I stopped brushing Celuna and I sat on stool I started to cry harder.

"Oh my god he raped you didn't he?" Apollo asked all I could do was nod and cry. She came and hugged met hey all came closer but I stopped them and stood on the stool again and continued.

"Um while that _thing_ had his way with me I herd screams coming from down stairs, all of a sudden I see these muscular men charge threw the door they were vampires they were Sons of Erebus. They came and they dressed me and I wake up in the medical-station with Neffert staring at me telling me that Ella had left minutes ago. So yeah Erick you were right it wasn't necessary but it does make me feel a hell of a lot better." Everyone was silent.

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here, I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy  
Give you sex therapy_

I herd my ring tone it startled me at first but then I checked the caller I.D "it's Ella?" I picked it up "what's up?"

"Where are you?" Ella said.

"A crack house. Where do you think I am?"

"Well I can't find you"

"What? You're here in the school?"

"No in the crack house. Of course I was told to come around 3 o'clock in the morning! for some visit"

"Oh yeah that um I'll be there in a second okay?"

"Yeah okay" I closed the phone.

"Is today one of those family meetings today?" I asked them. I use to come and visit Lo at all of the visits I could since her parents don't come because one they moved to Mexico and two because they don't approve of vampires.

"Darn yeah that's right" Stevie-Rae said

"You guys go ahead I'll put the brush and things away" everyone left except for Erick and Lo left.

"Um can you give us a second?" Erick said obviously to Lo, but I was afraid of what he was going to say to me so I acted like it was said to me.

"Er…I guess I'll meet you in the building okay Lo." I told her. I walked hastily

"Themis" he said my name like a painful melody I looked at him I didn't read his mind, because I new already what he was thinking. His eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow.

Apollo left the stable quietly, she was going to meet me in the building and talk to Ella for a minute. I watched her leave and kept my eyes on the door. I herd his footsteps coming towards me he put his hand on my shoulder I finally turned around to face him. His eyes burned in to mine. He embraced me into a hug, sometimes I think he could read my mind. I was biting my bottom lip so hard. I don't know why he took this so hard, but I know how I could find out, I hate the thought of reading his mind of reading anyone's mind actually I just feel like I was breaching a trust and not letting anyone have privacy. He pulled me back to see my face I felt my bottom lip wet. He put his thumb lightly on a small corner of the part of my bottom lip and brought it up close to his lip it was my blood he put his thumb in his mouth and tasted my blood. He took his thumb out of his mouth. "You're bleeding" I was speechless I couldn't move. I read his mind he didn't mean it in a sexual manner he just wanted my emotional pain to go away he leaned forward and slowly traced his tongue slowly across my bottom lip and kissed it. I slowly let out a soft moan. "Let's go" he said in a husky low voice.

* * *

I thought i owed it to the readers to update faster since i took to long to do it.

Do you like it????? kind of a cliff hanger i noe i noe like it theres a mega twist in the next chapter!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own anything.......

* * *

He saw me as a sister an attractive but also sister a sister that he had to protect to keep from hurt and danger something in the back of his head told him to protect me. We stepped in to the night. I blocked Erick out of my head but was… well on alert for anyone else that was lingering around and by anyone I mean Dylan I could feel that Erick was doing the same, since he was so stiff next to me. We made our way back and Erick was about to open the door when it busted open. "This place is dammed, dammed to hell! That's were there all going anyway!" A man was rambling obviously mad with a woman behind him. I was trying to get out of his way but he just pushed me out of the way I stumbled back and he kept on walking with the woman by his side.

"Excuse you!" Erick said practically yelled.

"Go to hell you demon" the man then spat on Erick it landed on his right shoulder Erick was ready to pounce on him but I held him back and kind of shoved him into the building.

"He's not worth, let's go." I picked up a napkin and wiped of the spit on his vest.

"I can't believe he just did that I should go back there and…and"

"And nothing stop thinking like that" I felt myself pout I don't like violence it always because of something stupid that when they look back they always regret. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Erick was staring at me with a question mark on his face. "What?"

"Why don't you like violence?"

"Why don't you like spit?"

"Fare enough" a smirk played across his face.

"Erick oh Erick there you are" a lady that looked like she was in her mid thirties came to hug Erick. She had the same golden brown hair as him.

"Hey mom" a men came behind her and I could see that him and Erick have the same eyes.

"Hey son" Erick's father put his hand on Erick's shoulder. Erick's parents both looked at me. "Is this your girlfriend Erick?" his father asked. I immediately felt my face get hot. I hoped my cheeks didn't turn red, is hard for my light caramel skin but its not imposable I looked down just in case.

"No dad she's not my girlfriend she's my friend. Themis there are my parents." I could see that he was embarrassed to.

I extended my hand to Erick's mom "nice to meet you mister and miss…?"

"Night"

That was weird my "real" last name is Night. "Mister and Miss Night"

"You can just call me Jane" his mother told me.

"Okay Jane" I made sure to have a smile on face.

"And you can call me Calem" I bullet ripped through my stomach. _It can't be him._

"As in Calem Edward Night?" the question barely was above a whisper.

"Er… yes how did you know?" he had a confused look on his face.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"No sorry should I?"

"Well lets see on one hand yes you _should_ know who I am but I don't expect you to unlike mom who _expected_ you to come back home and _expected_ you to be there for her and _expected_ you to be there while she was on her _death_ bed. But I'm not like her in the department I _don't_ expect you to recognize your own daughter." Anger and sarcasm spewed from my voice.

"Elizabeth?" with shock and sorrow

"Wow you _are_ the worst dad in the world _guess again_"

"Bianca, honey…" his voice was just a whisper.

"Themis actually now, and what is up with "men" I hate calling me honey? Huh "Bro"'" I asked Erick. He was in total shock.

"Bianca! I mean Themis" I herd Ella call me with Apollo right behind her. "There you are I was looking for you" Ella was holding a big shopping bag

"Yea unlike some people" I turned to look at Calem.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth I don't believe we have met" Ella shook hands with the happy family of three. "Is this your friend Iz?" she asked looking at Erick.

"Yea we're practically related" I told her keeping a fake on my face. Ella just looked at me waiting for me to introduce her to them. "oh yea right um…this is Erick Night, Jane Night and I think you know him but he didn't recognize me… but any way this Calem Edward Night our father." I saw Ella's eyes bug out and her mouth dropped. She looked at me and knew I was being really mean and I knew she would reacted the same way, because we talked about what would happen if we ever saw him.

"Well then Calem I'm glad to finally meet you because now I get to say that one I'm happy you left because when your left mom got rich and two suck it." She said with a big grin on her face. She turned to me "we should go and talk you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

short chapter i know but good twist huh...im totally stuck send me suggestions i need all the help i can get on this....oh P.S the man and the woman in the begining of the chapter is step-loser and zoeys mom in case you didnt Know..


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Thank you for reading my story and no i am not STOPPING the story (well maybe comment to see what you think) . But i am putting it on a small hold because there is a lot of things going on in my life. I think I'm going to keep on writing in July when school is completely out of my system. I have been really confused if life and also lost this story has really helped me but there is still some unfinished business and i tend to kick in the A**. But until then READ BURNED


	8. Chapter 8

She started walking with me and Apollo right beside her. We sat at the nearest table. "What the hell happened to you?" Ella asked I looked at her and then Apollo and then like always I told her everything absolutely everything even the Dylan thing from top to bottom. When I was done she just stared at me. I herd a little scratching noises coming from Ella's shopping bag. I gave Lo the _I have no idea _look and then we turned our focused our attention on Ella who turned to look in the shopping bag and search for something it was right on the top. She took out an old cream colored shoebox that was covered with holes. There was clawing noises coming from the box.

"Ella what in the name of Nyx is that?" I asked her with urgency. She looked at me with a big smile and said "close your eyes" she said with a squeak at the end unable to contain her excitement "Ella you know I hate surprises so just tell me what is in the box already" I said hating to tell her what she already knew. "Fine party pooper" she stuck her tongue out at me like a five year old and I resist doing the same. She opened the box and revealed my new born kitten (Rosania) I left at home. She was on the table she automatically jumped into my arms and snuggled up agent my chest. "I missed you to" I snuggled her against my face to have her closer.

"Wow I've never seen a fledgling bring a cat of in this case cute little kitten, to the house of night. Do you think she will choose you?" Neffert said a woman was next to her, she had thick hair that reached to her waist, and her hair was blonde but so blonde it was almost white. Her eyes were the weirdest shade of gray. Her tattoos were of knots and I was pretty sure there were horses it them.

"She might be cute but she's dangerous, isn't that right" I said smiling at Rosania. "And she already has picked me I can feel it ya know." I told her.

"Well good, me to, I was just making sure you knew, she did" Neffert said. "Well that was quite a scene you and your half-brother made."

I automatically knew she was talking about Erick. "Yea well you know that the Night way, to make a scene every once and a while."

"That's funny seeing as Erick inspires to be an actor. I'm Lenobia your mentor."

"Oh my goddess you're the Horse Mistress Apollo told me all about you, you're her favorite teacher, well next to her mentor, and I herd lots of things about you."

"All good I hope wouldn't want a bad first impression." She looked at Apollo with a sarcastic questioning look but Apollo was still blushing.

"No nothing like that, all good you wouldn't be her fave for nothing." I said laughing a little at the end.

"Well then good." She said smiling.

"Um…this is my sister Ella."

"I know who she is. I'm Lenobia (Lenobia extended her hand) I'll be the one looking after Themis."

Ella stood up to shake Lenobia hand. "I'm glad her whole life she's been the one taking care of everyone else mom, me, Apollo, the horse's, the pets. Everyone but herself she deserves to be young." Ella said looking at me.

"Oh stop it you're going to make me cry" I said fake wiping a tear from under my left eye.

"Shut up" Ella said rolling her eyes. I chuckled, Ella looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness were does the time go I have to go, sorry I have work at 10am and it's a two hour drive back to the house."

"Oh okay um…see you next month I guess?" I told Ella

"Yea take care okay…oh and before I almost forget here (she handed me the shopping bag) look through it its some stuff I missed to get you. Well I guess that's it." We looked at each other for a moment and then hugged each other. "Ugh you're going to make me cry in front of all these people"

"Don't worry Ella, I wont let that happen" I said and winked referring to my powers. She laughed

"Bye" and then she left.

"And with that my darlings is then I'm going to call it a day or should I say night?" I said

"But it's only 5:30am. But, it's been a, day I just want to go to my dorm organize and plan for tomorrow, take a bath and sleep of this confusion."

"Okay let's go to our dorm." Apollo led me to our dorm room.

When we got there Apollo opened the door and I dumped all the stuff in the shopping bag on bed. Apollo and I looked at it. A new agenda because she knows how I like to be organize, a picture of mom, Ella and me and chewy chips ahoy cookies (my favorite.) I placed the picture next to my bed. Gave the cookies to Apollo "half for me and half for you" she took the cookies and placed them somewhere I went to my desk to put the agenda and I saw some papers "what is this?"

"Oh that's your schedule" Apollo said looking over my shoulder. I looked at the paper. My name was at the top of the schedule, printed in bold letters Themis Philotes, Entering Third Former, with the date next to it.

1st hour–Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd hour–Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

Or

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof. Doner

Or

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour–Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

4th hour–Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour–Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour–Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

* * *

sorry it took me soo long to write this chapter is kind of boring but i had to start somewhere! Review! oh and p.s does the schedule look familiar wink wink nudge nudge


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything, well except for the new characters.**

Sorry i haven't updated it in a long time i needed inspiration,

**

* * *

**

I put the paper down and went towards the bathroom and ran the hot water and got in the shower I slowly let all my muscles relax and calm down. I washed my hair and turned off the water and missed the warm water hugging me. I dried myself with my towel and put on my robe, I dried my hair with my towel and wrapped my hair in it, and brushed my teeth when I was done I rinsed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were hazel but had a tint of gold in them they were round and the crescent moon tattoo just made it bolder, my straight nose that isn't pointy, not too round or wide and my plum lips even though my bottom lip is more plump, they had there own red tint to them. I let my hair fall down it was darker because it was still moist, but it was usually light brown with reddish natural highlights. My skin is tan; some people thought that I was Greek because of it. I turned the blow-dryer on and I wasn't paying attention I just didn't want it to wet my pillow. When my hair was dry I put it into a high bun changed into my boy shorts and a tank top and went to bed.

"She's sleeping I'm sorry you could talk to her tomorrow Erick" I herd Apollo at the door, I was in mid-sleep but I could still hear, well sorta.

Then I herd what was Erick "come on Apollo I know she's not really sleeping, just let me talk to her"

"First of all Night- Apollo was getting mad Apollo didn't like being called a liar- she is sleeping and even if she wasn't I wouldn't because if she doesn't want to talk to you; you cant force her"

"But I'm her brother."

"Ha- Apollo laughed dryly- you've been her brother for a couple of hours."

"Apollo" I said in a whisper with all for my energy.

Apollo ran to my side and started to laugh she stroked my hair "honey are you sleep talking again"

"She talks when she sleeps?" I herd Erick ask with a chuckle

"Yeah and when she's stressed she sleep walks" I knew she had a smile on her face "god I missed her I would always sleep over her house, because my family always kicked me out, they thought I was "evil"" she said with a chuckle. "She was my family, she is my family. She drives a silver Honda civic, her favorite color is sky blue, her favorite book is 13 Reasons Why, she hates when people have double standers, and the red high lights in her hair are natural." She was giving Erick the famous Apollo glare. "You see you might be her half-brother biologically you're your not her real brother. I think you should go its late and I need to go to sleep." With that I herd the door closed, and Apollo getting in to bed.

"WAKE UP!" I heard Apollo. She was jumping on the edge of my bed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake stop jumping" I said with a groggy tone of voice. She stopped jumping and I got off the bed and went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and took a quick bath. When I came out the blow dryer, curling iron, and flatting iron was connected. And Apollo was picking out both of our outfits. "You didn't have to do that" I told her.

She looked back "I was bored". She went into the bathroom. I straightened my hair, one thing I loved about my hair, it stays straight and it stopped at the middle of my back. I put on light foundation, eye liner, mascara, red lipstick, and blush. My outfit was a cute midnight blue tank top, shinny jean, jimmy choos boots, and of course a vest that showed I was a third former. I waited for Apollo I made her sit down so that I could curl her light bronze hair, the curls ended a little below her shoulder. She put on the same style of make up on but in stead of lipstick, she put on lip gloss. I always admired her blue eyes and her pale skin. She put on stilettos, a skirt and a white button up shirt she rolled the sleeves up to her elbow and put on a black sweeter vest. "Let's go" she grabbed and led me down stairs. There weren't a lot of people down stairs. "What are we doing here you know I don't eat breakfast" I told Apollo, I looked at my watch. "Hey aren't we late for school? We have less then five minutes" Apollo smiled her sneaky smile.

"Grab my hand and close your eyes." Apollo told me, so I did. In like a second she told to open them I felt light headed I opened my eyes we were in the hall way "You're not the only one that has cool gifts." She said with a giggle.

"What did you do?" I asked astonished

"I teleported up to the third floor so we wont be late to class duh" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I didn't know it.

"Okay now what" I asked

"Okay well I have 1st and 6th and if you pick music for your elective then that to which I know you are." She continued to walk to what I assumed was first hour. We walked into the classroom Neferet was teaching it. I saw Zoey and Damien sitting in the back. When Apollo and I walked in the whole classroom went silent. Zoey and Damien looked at us and Apollo quickly ushered me to the back of the room with Zoey and Damien, I kept my head down Apollo knew I hated unwanted attention especially since most of them think I was a freak. I sat next to Zoey with Apollo on my left; Damien was farthest away from me.

"Was it like this for you?" I asked Zoey.

"Um…no sorry I mean I got the occasional stairs but not the whole classroom. I think it has something to do with your powers mindreading, visions, and the controlling emotions thing." Zoey said sorry for me.

"Don't for get the electrocuting you with my mind thing." I told her with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah and then there's that" we all started laughing. Then an adult vampire walked into the room. "I'm sorry to announce that Neferet can not make it to today's class, you can take this as a free hour." The whole class erupted in high fives and whoops. The teacher cleared her throat snapping the class back to attention. "Is there a Themis here?" she looked around the room.

I raised my had "I'm Themis"

"Oh good well your cabinet number is 15." With that she left the room. I was getting up. When Zoey said "don't you want someone to explain the cabinet system?"

I stared to laugh a little of course she thought was strange. "Why so that I can hear the system million and one times in my life?" I looked at Apollo and her head was hung a little. We started to laugh again, and Zoey understood. I got up and grabbed something's from the cabinet.

"So did you choose and elective?" Damien asked me.

"I choose music."

"Cool so you know how to play an instrument?"

"Yeah I play the piano, guitar and I sing."

"Hey can I see your schedule to see if we have fencing together?"

"Still hung up on the fact that I could probably beat you?" I said handing him my schedule. He and Zoey looked at my schedule.

"Are you sure this is yours?" Zoey asked me.

"Yea why?"

"Because it is the same as mine"

"Well can't say I'm surprised Neferet did say _we would make a perfect match_" the bell rang and Apollo and I left to music. We got there a little late.

* * *

comment what do you think? I needed to give Apollo a power it just made sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Prof. Vento looked at us "You must be Themis; I would have thought you would pick Drama. You did preform in your schools play reenactment of Othello right? I was there with Prof. Nolan and I thought you and your brother shared the same acting gene." She said with a laugh it was innocent she didn't mean any disrespect. Now everyone in the class was looking at us.

I didn't think about it, it just came out very blunt "I don't have a brother" she looked at me and understood that I wasn't on good terms with Erick.

"Well, my mistake, but if I may ask why did you choose music?" she asked

"Because she plays the piano, guitar and she sings, but for some strange reason she wants to be an icky lawyer." Apollo said scrunching up the nose. "She sang in my place in the talent show and she won" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah because Apollo faked her being sick so that I could sing in her place" I looked at her with the _sneaky little bitch _stare and she only smiled hugged me tighter.

"Okay well go sit down" Prof. Vento said "so since finally we are even I can finally assign the partner assignment, -I felt Apollo get excited- and no Apollo you and Themis can not be partners." The whole class including me started to laugh while Apollo pouted.

I turned to my mind reading to help me pick a partner, most of the girls thought I was a bitch, slut or worse most of the guys just wanted to get into my pants. _How can I ask her to be my partner, she's so gorges most of the guys just want to do her, but she seems like a cool girl more then what I can say about most of the girls here. Okay think how I make a move… _I herd that voice he was talking about me and he didn't use the word sex? I looked to see who he was, and he was HOT. He had green eyes that looked like emeralds, brown hair like Taylor Lautner, and a light tan skin. He was looking at me he smiled; I smiled back then looked forward to Prof. Vento. "So this is how it going to work each of you will select a song and when you find a partner you will have to create a mash-up or just go with one of the two songs, first the last row will select a song from the back working there way to the front is it clear?" Prof. Vento paused to see if any one had a question, no one did so she signaled the back row which gave me time to talk to Apollo.

"Apollo who's the hottie, with green eyes sitting in back of us?" she 'dropped' her pencil to see who I was talking about.

"That's Mason Hall one of the hottest guys in house of night, he usually hangs out with the jock crowd but he is really good at the piano and one time he sang in front of the class he was amazing"

Finally it was our turn to pick a song so I picked Katy Perry's Not Like the Movies. "So what made you ask?" Apollo asked.

"Well I read his mind, and he didn't say or referred to sex and he thinks I'm gorges."

Apollo squealed "so is he going to ask you to be partner?"

"He's to nervous so I guess I have to ask him"

Prof. Vento cleared her throat and began to speak. "Now you may pick your partners"

Apollo nudged me to go. I got up and walked towards him, _is she coming over here? _ I took a deep. "Hey I'm Themis" I extended my hand he shook it with a crooked grin. He shook my hand. "I'm Mason nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I couldn't help but smile. There was a small silent between us. "Um…you know if you want me to be your partner you could just ask."

He laughed kind of nervously and scratched the back of his head "Yeah I was going to get to that, how did you know I was going to ask- oh right your gift I forgot sorry. So um… since you're already here I guess I might as well ask you to be my partner. So what do think do you want to be my partner?"

"Um… no" he frowned and felt a little hurt I started to laugh "I'm kidding, why would I come here just to say no, I would love to be your partner."

"That wasn't funny." He said with a smile he was happy I was his partner. "So what song did you choose?" I told him the song he picked Superhuman by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson. "Why don't we just meet in your room after school so we could work on it?"

"That sounds like a great idea" class ended and I went to Lit.

Lit class was a breeze when fencing came around and Damien and I faced off and I won. I told Zoey and Damien about Mason and they were asking me all sorts of questions they were walking me to the dining hall, I herd lots of thoughts, but one in particular "shut up he's close." I told Damien and Zoey, less then a second later I herd Mason call for me down the hall way. We turned around and Damien winked at me and said "see you in the dining hall."

"Hey Themis, I just saw you and thought I should saw hi" Mason said but he was holding back something. We stopped walking and moved to the right side of the hall with my back resting on the wall.

"Is something wrong?" I didn't think about it I put my hand on the side of his cheek, I was going take it off but when he realized I was going to take my hand off he put his hand on mine and made me leave it there. My heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught. Our eyes were dead locked.

"How much do you know about me?" I didn't know what he meant and I wasn't going to read his mind because I wanted to hear his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"How much of my mind did you read?"

"Not much only that you like me and that you wanted to be partners in the assignment, that's it I didn't want to invade your privacy"

He started to laugh "Sure read my mind so that you know like you but not more then that for privacy issues." He said in the most sarcastic tone, we both laugh.

"I had to see who was normal enough to be my partners for the assignment most guys just want to get into my pants you know would you rather me be with one of those guys."

"And die of jealousy no thank you" there was a small silence. "Can I walk you to the dining hall?"

"Sure" he let my hand drop and I missed the warmth of his face almost immediately.

"So were still on for tonight?" he said making conversation.

"Of course, hey do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Why you got some smuggled in" he said teasing.

"Depends are you going to turn me in?" we started to laugh. We walked in to the dining hall. Most people stared and continued to talk.

"What are most of them thinking?" he smirked

"Who cares?" we walked to the… the well I guess you can call it a buffet; I took a boat load of Caesar Salad, and apple juice.

"See you later, Themis"

"Um… you can just call me Iz"

"Alright see you later Iz." He winked and I bit my lips and he felt all kind of nervous. I started to laugh and walked back to my table.

"Okay I thought you were joking when you said they didn't have soda" I complained to Apollo. I was sitting down every one was there.

"Don't change the subject Mrs. Hall" Apollo said as the whole table started to laugh.

"Themis can I talk to you for a minute?" All laughing stopped and Erick was looking at me.

"Sure" we walked away from the table. He was going to start but I didn't let him. "Look I know what you're going to say so look I harbor no bad feelings toward you or Calem, mom told me that things were bad when they were together and that it was best for him to leave I mean he was cheating on her any way since you older then be and younger then my sister. He had another family a better one that suited him and we had ours. It was just the three of us girls and I wouldn't have it any other way, and if he didn't leave my mother wouldn't have gotten rich, and I'm sure u had a good life too. So your my brother and I'm your sister." We both were smiling; we were friend before we found out that we were related so it would be the same I guess.

"I always wanted a little sister" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

I was making my way to the table and was ready to sit down when Rosania came and was meowing like crazy, she was with another cat it was big and orange. I hunched down "what's wrong?" she put her two paws around my finger and pulled. "I think she wants me to follow her. I think something is wrong."

Erick and Apollo got up and followed me out the cats lead to the woods they stopped and we looked around and then I looked up "Oh my goddess" they all looked up. There was a girl with black hair hanging on a tree branch with rope around her. I was freaking out but something told me to stay focused. "Apollo teleport her down, and then go get Lenobia, NOW" she did it with such speed. I ran to the girl side and checked for a pulse but there wasn't any. In a matter of seconds Lenobia was there, and at her side.

"Electrocute her with you mind like you did that boy."

I didn't realize I was crying until I herd my voice "I cant that was only once, and I was angry I don't think I can do it again."

"Look at me-there was venom in her voice- she is going to die if you don't help her. You can do this Themis the goddess gave you this power not only so you can torcher, but to restore life."

Something was telling me I could do this that I was meant to. "Move back" and she did they all did. I focused, I felt her body move because of it lifted once, and I bent down to check her pulse. Nothing. I did it again, but with much more strength. I bend down and I felt the most beautiful rhythm I could ever hear in my life, her beating heart. She was breathing and I herd Apollo and the rest of them sigh with relief "I have an idea." They all looked at me. I closed my eyes and focused on her and I had a vision of her waking up in the infirmary happy. "She's going to be okay I had a vision and I also learned that I can control my visions"

"That's amazing honey." Lenobia hugged me from behind and then I herd the girl speak in a whisper.

"Dylan."

* * *

He's back! you guys asked and wanted to know what happened to Erick and Themis there you go. Is it not what you expected that? Tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything, well except for the new characters.**

Sorry i haven't updated it in a long time i needed inspiration,

**

* * *

**

"Dylan." Everyone herd it. I was furious how could he do this? I understand if it was me but she is innocent.

"Apollo teleport her to the infirmary." I focused on thoughts but Dylan wasn't there. Apollo did and came right back.

"A nurse has her, she's safe." She came to face me because my back was to all of them.

"Iz your tattoos, they've grown."

"Can I just finish lunch?" getting more tattoos from the goddess are supposed to be a reward, so why did I get one because I saved her? I was the one who put her in danger if it wasn't for me she wouldn't need rescue.

"Sure" Apollo, Erick and me started to go back.

"Themis you could ask for the rest of the day off." Lenobia said like she knew what I was thinking.

"And miss your class? No way, I'm fine and I have to eat, like now I'm starving." I said with a reassuring smile. "Apollo can you just teleport us?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she held out both of her hand for Erick and me and then in a second we were in front of the dining hall. We walked in and most conversations stopped. "What the hell? You've never seen a girl with tattoos; it's bad enough I have to hear your thoughts but seriously can you guys be more conspicuous? God damn." I said to everybody. They stared at me and went back to talking, annoying little basters! I rolled my eyes and started walking to the table and stabbed my leaf in my salad, the gang looked at me like I was crazy. "I know what you guys are thinking; the goddess gave her tattoos for saving a life-"

"You saved a life? Who's?" Shaunee asked.

"That's our Iz saving lives here and there" Erin said still curious but just felt the need to add that comment.

"First yes I guess you can say I saved a life, even though I was the one who put her in danger in the first place-"

"Wait Iz you saved her life what happened to her wasn't her fault." Apollo said

"If you stop interrupting me I can tell you why I was the one to put her in danger." I told them what happened and how it was Dylan who almost killed her. "he knew I was going to save her or someone would, he did this to scare me to scare the school, I know what I have to do, I have to make sure he goes to prison, or else I have to kill him, he's going to keep terrorizing people and if the Sons of Erebus don't catch him soon then I'm going to have to kill him."

"Are you crazy? Themis do the Sons of Erebus know what he did to you?" Apollo asked shocked, well they all were shocked and I couldn't blame them.

"Of course they know, Neffert told them and Lenobia is telling them what happened with Rosaline (the girl that Dylan attacked today) I read her mind she's probably telling her now as we speak."

"You need let them handle it" Zoey said filled with concern.

"Yeah honey, you can go after a psycho by yourself" Damien said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, hello powers" I pointed to my head.

"Themis you have to let them handle it they will find him, and trust me you do not want that kind of blood on your hands." Erick said it he was a part of using kids as refrigerators in Aphrodite Dark Daughters, what ever that was.

"I wont do anything unless I have to that's my promise" I looked at every one and they all knew I meant all I said. I turned and saw the room had less people. "Should we be going to class?"

They looked around and agreed we threw our trash away and we left to class. I had Spanish which was easy because my mother taught me how to speak, read, and write in Spanish she had spent two years in Spain, and we visited most of our summers in Spain. Prof. Garmy was impressed and only spoke to me in Spanish and I didn't mind, Zoey and Stevie Rae on the other hand was more or less clueless. Zoey and me went to intro to equestrian studies and met Apollo there, I and Apollo cleaned Celuna's stall. The class went by fast and we were heading out to our rooms. "Themis can I talk to you" I herd Lenobia say I told Apollo and Zoey to go without me, and I would meet Apollo in the dorm.

I turned to go to Lenobia and I saw I bulky guy vampire coming towards Lenobia "what's going on?" I asked confused. The guy stopped next to Lenobia.

"This is Kalin he is a Son of Erebus, they are here to protect House of Night, and you are going to see a lot of them around here."

"How come I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Well honey because I don't think you are. See Kalin is assigned to you."

"What? No I don't need protection."

* * *

COMMENT COMMENT! i got held up with stupid HW but whatever you guys are more important!


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything, well except for the new characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Well Dylan wants you and we think you need protection and this is not up for discussion, so you might as well embrace it."

"But what about my powers? I can use that cant I, mean I don't need protection I have my powers"

"You won't be able to arrest him and you are not going to kill him"

It was like she knew, I went to her mind she knew there was more anger in me then usual and she knew that wasn't good for me or anyone around me and I might misdirect my anger. "Fine" I turned to leave and before I knew it Kalin was opening the door for me "I can open the door for myself I'm a girl not crippled" I herd Lenobia laughing a little, I walked out I felt Kalin behind me. I didn't read his mind but he felt like he wanted to say something, I decided to see what it was I didn't let myself go so far in that I would expose every of his secrets (we wont want to have that now would we? I saw with I very sarcastic tone, but I know it was wrong so I limited myself.) He wanted to say something but he thought it might a fend me and he didn't want make things worse he also thought I really disliked him because either hate men or hate the Son of Erebus because maybe I thought they didn't rescue me fast enough. That was preposterous I owe my life to the Sons of Erebus it is crazy to think such thing. I was getting mad but I calmed down. I stopped and turned looking straight into his eyes I felt his shock.

"It's not that I don't like you or don't appreciate your help I just don't like being treated like I'm hopeless. I'm not I man hater or a Son of Erebus hater you guys has my respect my gratitude and appreciation and I am forever in you're debt for saving my life, so I'm sorry if I acted like a bitch back there I was just… I don't know I just wasn't expecting a babysitter much less a…" I stopped myself before I sounded like a dumass, I was going to say a hot babysitter but no way in fuck was I going to say that. Kalin was honest, strong would be the type to save a cat from a tree, But the has an ego, he's muscular his black shirt letting me see the outline of his abs, he had light skin with hazel eyes that made you melt, his hair was cut well groomed not a hair out of place but, not the kind that spends 20min. getting ready no his seemed effortlessly beautiful. BUT no way in fuck was I going to fill into his ego and tell him that, but at the same time he was smart and kind and sweet… _hey_ _can you stop daydreaming about him. _It's not my fault. _Yes it is!_ I shut up the voices in my head and decided to have that mental argument later I was still waiting for his response.

He looked around as if he was looking for someone that he lost at the mall of something all of a sudden he grabbed my forearm tight so tight I think he stopped my blood flow his eyes were deadly his face was like stone. "What's wrong?" I asked extremely worried.

"Nothing" he stared walking still holding my forearm. "Can we talk about this in your dorm?"

I tried to seem undisturbed but my voice gave me away "sure" I croaked. He looked at my face worried, but he still didn't let go of my arm. We were in front of the building he finally let go of me but my arm was numb. I looked down but I didn't have to too know it had left a nasty mark, and I know it was going to bruise. He looked down his expression was shock and filled with pain.

"Sorry I didn't mean… I didn't think I was holding on to you so tight. If you want we could go to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine" the word were harsh I more or less hissed at him. He looked at me with curious eyes. "Can we talk about it when we get to my dorm?" there was some students outside and a few Son of Erebus roaming the campus grounds, protecting it of course seeing if Dylan came and tried to kill another student and Kalin was here to make sure he doesn't kill me. That thought didn't bother me as much as it should have, it bothered me more is that he might kill another person, and I cared if it was human or not… oh shit HUMAN. Kalin was holding the door for me and I bolted into my room Apollo, Erick and the rest of the gang was there and I knew Kalin was close I got to my room and swung open the door Kalin was right behind me at the door. I ran to get my phone, "What's wrong?" I pressed speed dial, I only now realized that that it was am I was going to close the phone when I herd Ella's voice "What"

"Ella oh thank god your okay listen you have to do something for me its very important."

She was very alert now I could tell by her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Dylan."

"The fuck did the bastard do now" I had to stifle a laugh you will never hear her curse and she says it funny too.

"He's just on the loose and he tried to kill this other girl I just don't want you alone, al least lock all the doors and windows, shades everything please help me stay sane.

"Well I'm going to wake up to get ready for work I'll stay over at Uncle Charlie's place."

"That's perfect, just call me if anything happens, and call me when you get to work"

"Okay, _mom" _I rolled my eyes at the statement she got serious "I love you"

"I love you too babe, bye"

"Bye" I herd the phone click shut.

* * *

Hey i will update soon as i finish a essay.. stupid HW


	13. Chapter 13

I dont own any thing but Themis, Mason, Apollo, Ella, Calem, kalin, rosania, and more (i forget) :P

* * *

"Would you like too tell me what in the goddess was that?" I herd Kalin's voice it made me jump a little I forgot what he was there. I turned around to face him.

"You mind telling _me _what the hell happened in the woods?"

"I asked first" he said with a teasing tone.

"You gave me a bruise" I challenged his face was apologetic

"I'm so sorry about that" I was sitting on bed crossed legged and he came to sit next to me. He reached out to touch my arm his had were cold, it made me shiver "sorry"

"Don't apologize it actually feels kind of good" I closed my eyes I didn't realize how much it hurt until now.

"I should go down stairs to get an ice pack"

I didn't open my eyes "No need, there's an ice pack in the small fridge"

"Prepared for an emergency?" He chuckled.

"Yeah for example what happened in the forest? Don't make me look in your head because sometimes I get carried away and then I will hear and see things that I'm sure you don't want me seeing and then things will get messy and, I mean do you really want that?"

"Of course not!" he looked appalled, but he was just being sarcastic. He pressed the ice pack on my arm and rapped it around some old tee shirt and made a knot so that it could stay in place. "There all better" I looked at him and he knew what I wanted him to say. He sighed "The other Sons of Erebus found a breach in the gates main computer system, anyone could get in, and they are retrieving the information now, but there was a possibility that he was still on campus grounds and a higher chance of him being in the woods I mean it would only make sense. They're scouring the woods now, but they think that he must have all ready left they just weren't sure I didn't want to risk it with you."

"Oh well that's… interesting, so how did you know I mean none called you to tell you that information how did you know?"

He chuckled bitterly, "I tell you that a psychopath might be on loose and campus and you seen what he is capable of in first person and you interested in my communication technique?"

"Yea" looked down, afraid that my cheeks are red.

He sighed "Well the Son of Erebus has this mind reading thing that allows us to communicate, comes good for battles."

"Oh so if I tap into one of you then that means that I can tap into all of you… that's so… awesome, I mean I feel like a freak cause I'm the only one but you have like a network of people, I mean for me is a one way street but you can have a hole conversation." I was in aw it was amazing.

"You're _not_ a_ freak" _I stared to laugh who was he talk 'n too? "Are you expecting a visitor? A boy?"

"Oh shoot! Mason" I ran to the mirror and let my hair loose I touched up my make up. I went to the bathroom I put on flats, black shorts, I took of my vest and left on my midnight blue tank top and I put my hair in a high ponytail for a homier look, and took of the ice pack. When I came out I herd a loud sigh, coming from Kalin "What?"

"What was the point of that?"

"I want to be comfortable when he comes over"

"So who's the stud?"

I rolled my eyes "Mason Hall"

"Wow isn't he like the hottie of the school"

"I don't know you seem to be more interested in him then I am"

He laughed "Not my type I like-"

There was a knock on the door "are you staying?" I tried not to sound disappointed but it still showed.

"I can go if you want?"

"That would be awesome thanks" I felt him being a little disappointed. I went to open the door.

"Hey Mase"

"Mase?" he chuckled

"Yeah, why not?"

"_Mase_, I like it" he smiled and I had to smile back. He looked passed me "I'm I interrupting something" his jaw were clenched, I felt his jealousy he was looking at Kalin.

"Oh…Mason this is Kalin he's was assign to me to protect me from Dylan, this is Mason he's my music partner" Mason was disappointed by his tittle as only my music partner.

"Well I was just on my way out" I herd Kalin say and his footsteps going towards the door just when Kalin was almost out the door Mason said "What the hell it that bruise?" Kalin snapped his head back to see what I was going to say.

"Um… I fell and hit a rock and a really mad twig-I tried to play it off as a joke- it doesn't hurt at all I put ice earlier." I lied and he believed me but I mean of course he did I was the worlds best liar, it is a good talent that I have, and maybe I should have picked acting? Kalin left chuckling.

"So…" I said not knowing were to begin

He smiled, that made me feel safe; "should I pretend my intentions were good in coming here?" he got closer to me

"It's not good to lie to a mind reader you know she always find out" I said smiling back. We were now face to face.

"So what tell me what I want to do, mind reader"

"Nothing PG that's for sure" he laughed but this time it wasn't sweet it was devious. He cupped my face and pressed our lips together, first it was gentle but our pace was increasing rapidly, before I knew it he lifted me up and my legs were around his waist. My back was now pressed up against the wall; he was now trailing kisses all over my neck.

"Can you please stop so we can get my cookies" Mason and I separated fast and I landed on my feet. At the door was the whole gang, and even worse Erick was there to and if looks could kill Mason would have no chance, but Mason was looking at the floor smiling.

"Sorry, Lo we get a little carried away" I said totally embarrassed

"It was more my fault I guess I should be the one to apologize" I herd Mason beside me.

"You're right you _should_ be the one apologizing" Erick sneered. Erick was ready to pounce on Mason; stupid! Is there a brother hormone that makes them act like douche bags, just because there little sister likes a guy? If so how do you rip it out? I calmed him down with my power.

"Iz you mind not using your powers on me!" Erick said not able to use his full force.

"Well I don't want you to loose control bro" I said still having trouble calming him down.

"Bro?" Mason questioned

"Yea Erick is my half-brother"

"Mason do you have a little sister?" Erick asked out of the blue.

"I rather not talk about it" he sounded hurt and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped focusing on Erick, the pain was crazy intense, I was clutching my stomach and screamed Kalin was next to me in a second.

"What is it? Themis tell me what's wrong?" Kalin asked in a controlled voice.

"Mason, his emotion…it's too much…" then the pain stopped and then came concern but it wasn't that intense. I stood up to breath.

"I'm so sorry I know I should be careful around you I shouldn't have let myself-" Mason said it in a low voice barely audible; he was all the way in the corner of the room.

"Yourself what…? Feel? Its okay, I need to learn how to control it and I will, you don't have to worry about me"

"You're wrong one big emotion, thought, and you're mind amplifies it, you felt my pain 100 times as hard as I did." I took a step closer and felt a small wave of his feelings. "Don't" he whispered. But kept on one small step and then the next slowly paling up, it was easier to deal with that way. Finally I was touching his arm.

"See, easy peasy" I said

"Lemon squeezey" Apollo said after me laughing. I turned around.

"Are you guys done? Me and Mason have…work to do" I told them

_"Not the only thing she's goanna do" _

"I herd that! Erin and Shaunee you guys have the same dirty thoughts!"

"What _dirty_ thoughts?" Mason and Erick said at the same time but Mason said it with a sexier undertone which caused Erick to glare at him. I turned and walked a little towards the center of the room.

"Well Apollo it seems like you found you're cookies me and Mason still have work to do" the gang left but Erick and Kalin stayed behind "I'm fine if something bad happens you guys would know!" They left but not with out glaring at Mason first.

"Well that was award." I said after what felt like an hour of extremely award silence. My back was still to him.

"I should go" Mason didn't even look at me when he walked past me.

"Please don't" I grabbed his arm.

"It's what's best" he was making his way out of the dorm

"What's best for me or you?" I knew the answer before I fully had time to say the word he doesn't want to hurt me but I was close to exposing a side of him a secret that he tried to bury but he doesn't have much luck when he's around me. "Never mind I already know" I felt a wave of panic coming from him. "No don't worry I don't know your secret" he came to give me a kiss but I moved back he felt sad but what did he expect? He turned and felt.

* * *

Do you like? Comment! and tell me! sorry its soo long


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry i lost inspiration for a while and then i finished Burned and an idea exploded!  
**

**Chapter 14**

I took a shower and put on pink boy shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top that hugged me very tight and went to sleep well at least I tried to. Mason kept circling in my mind; I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I herd the door open "Apollo can you pass me some of the cookies?"

"It's not Apollo" I heard Kalin's voice I snapped up in my bed. He was on the one side of the room, and coming back with my bag of cookies and a glass of milk. He was hesitating. "The kid looked pretty upset, when he was leaving"

"We... um we had a disagreement" he passed me the cookies and milk I sat up in my bed. He stayed hovering over my bed, and I patted the empty space beside me. "Sit" and he did.

"What happened?"

"He has a secret and I guess that secret is more precious then me" all I could do is look down and cry. I put the food aside; I felt Kalin's cold hands against my cheek.

"He's stupid; he has no idea how great you are"

"You mean how I'm a freak" he started to laugh "Nice to see it amuses you!"

"I only laugh because most of the Sons of Erebus think you're in direct line with the goddess and you think you're a freak"

"It's not funny! Because of what I am I almost got that girl... Rosaline killed"

"Dylan is to blame you did nothing wrong! DON'T you ever forget that and besides because of who you are is what saved her "

"I know that in my head but in my heart I feel like I'm a curse to people very one around me gets hurt, and I can't help but wonder if it's my fault"

"The goddess put them in you're life so that you can help them"

"You can't honestly believe that can you?"

"I do, with all my heart, there's not one doubt in my mind." I smiled and I let his continents become mine. "I have too go, Apollo should be coming up the stairs soon and I need to get some food in me" I started laughing I never thought of him _eating_ I mean I knew he ate but I thought he was just so indestructible, that it just never seem that even that would slow him down and like if he planned it Apollo came in the room as soon as he touched the door knob.

"Hello Apollo" Kalin said curtly and left the room.

"Before you even ask Mason and I got into a fight and we didn't end not on good terms, he has a secret and it's more precious then me and that it"

"Well can you at _least_ let me speak? Instead of just reading my mind"

"It wasn't my mindreading powers I used, it was the I have known you since we were 6 power, you know I wont read your mind if I have to or if I'm just plain bored"

"Hey!" I and she started laughing. "I have an idea!" Apollo said a little bit too excited. She pushed her bed to mine and made it one.

"Was this really necessary?" I asked he clearly amused by her silliness.

"It will be like old times!" She said happy.

"Whatever I'm too tired to fight" and I was, I went straight to sleep and even though I wanted to be one of those nights where I didn't dream and was just peacefully it wasn't.

I was in this place that was filled with raw passion, I was lying on the ground it was beautiful grass with some flowers it looked like a meadow or something "Finally you are here" I herd a woman's voice say. "I guess we can agree in you dream isn't the best place to meet but I didn't want to leave it up to faith even something's I'm impatient with" I was on the ground and I was staring at the sky when I got up I saw a woman, she was tall with a broad-shouldered body that was muscular, yet entirely feminine. Her eyes were gold mixed with green and her hair was completely white for an exception of a single streak of cinnamon red. There was a man that reminded me of Kalin but more…raw is the only way I could describe it he was wearing a dark skirt well I guess it's a kilt, he had a leather vest that was the same color as the kilt. He had a strip of short black hair down the center of his head other then that his head was shaved his rawness came from inside of him I could feel it, well I guess it was just my powers. That's when it hit me "I'm dreaming? Wait wouldn't that make you apart of my imagination?"

The woman and the man started to laugh it was almost musical "No darling, just ancient magic"

"Are you Nyx, I accidently went threw Zoey's head she gets visits from Nyx sometimes and well…"

Another batch of laughter came out of them "No sweetheart I'm not Nyx"

"Oh…well then you must be someone important"

"And how do you figure that?"

I didn't really think through my answer my heart did the talking "I feel it, I don't know how to explain but something tells me that you are very important to me or going to be, like Nyx wanted you to be important to me like as a…"

"Aye wumman do yie always leeve yie sentence open" The Warrior said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with them with out thinking again I said "You two are not used to being this open are you well with each other yes but not with another person"

"What are you getting at young priestess?" the woman asked

"I don't know I was just saying what my heart felt I'm usually more careful about what I say"

"It's because this is still you're dream some place peaceful where you're powers aren't a hassle"

"You know about my powers?"

"Of course that is the reason why I am here, you're powers are unique, I wanted to talk about you coming to live with me on my island"

"You mean at another House of Night?"

They laughed again "Something like that"

"Not to be rude but who are you how do I know you're even real?"

"Well this is my Guardian Seo-" Then it all left too fast and I woke up with Apollo hovering over me shaking me.

"What do you want?" I almost screamed at her annoyed almost because she woke me up and was the reason I left the couple so soon. She stared at me confused and sad I guess because I yelled at her and we never yell at each other. "Sorry, I was just have the best dream in my life"

"I was worried about you"

"What do you mean?"

Out of nowhere I herd Kalin's voice "You where sleeping" at that point I sat up, I saw Neffert, Kalin, and the gang.

"You were talking in your sleep like always and you were bothering me, so I tried to wake you up and I shook you and pinched and everything but you wouldn't wake up so I panicked and called everyone"

"No I'm fine now if you don't mine I wish to go back to sleep" I said eager to go back to the couple as I was going to lay my head on my pillow the alarm clock started to ring. "Damn it to hell"

"Language" Lenobia said scolding me.

"Sorry." I said flatly going to the bathroom to get ready. When I got out everyone was gone and Apollo picked out my outfit hers outfit and had hair and makeup set up and ready to use. My outfit was a white shirt that had the third former logo and a black skirt or should I say a mini skirt, Apollo knows I don't like to wear skirts but I didn't want to complain and red pumps, I put my hair in a high ponytail and curled it I put on foundation mascara, eyeliner, and a red lip stain. Apollo was wearing black skinny jeans a white shirt flats and a vest with the logo and her hair straight. "So I get school slut and you get causal?" I asked her.

"I figured that you wanted to show of to Mason" She said simply. I ran up to her and hugged the living daylights out of her; she started to laugh but at the same time let my hair out of its ponytail and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. "Now that you really look the part lets go" I didn't argue I couldn't she graded my hand and we were in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Comment! Guess who do you think r the ppl in her dream give you a hint...you have to have read Burned! again Comment of i wont write! oh and i promise it wont be so long till i write again because i got my writing mojo back! :P


	15. Chapter 15

it's short ill update soon! this will please the Team Kalin fans!  


* * *

Kalin was at my side. "Hello Themis" he was looking at my face then his eyes trailed all over my body, I was expecting him to bug out and scream at me but instead I was hit with a wave of emotions, lust, desire, and more my breath quickened and I grabbed my stomach.

"What's wrong Iz?" Apollo came to my side.

I looked at Kalin and knew that realization hit him about what just happened he hung his head and said "Well see you at lunch I have things to do"

"Iz what happened?" Apollo asked again, I straightened up

"Nothing just craps"

"Yeah right, liar I know it has something to do with you're powers"

"Fine fine you caught me" I said laughing it off hoping she didn't notice. Walking into first taking my seat next to Zoey again Neferet wasn't there so we just talked; I had to tell them about Mason.

"Speaking of him, don't you have class with him next?" Damien asked innocently.

"Damn it! I forgot about that well I guess I have to suck it up"

"Well at least you have the right cloths to face him" Damien said and we all started to laugh. The bell rang and my stomach clenched time to face the music, no putt intended. I took a deep breath and walked into class people were shuffling in the guys stared with eyes open and the girls glared at me.

"Sit with your partners you will use this time to work on you project" Prof. Vento said. I more or less froze in the door way Apollo was nudging me to go in.

"Why aren't you moving?" Apollo whispered to me.

"I forgot how too" Apollo started to laugh.

"Just follow me" So I did I tapped in to her emotions and relaxed she was walking me and sat me down next to Mason and she walked way I kept looking at her she turned around to me to shoe me off. I disconnected our emotions and looked forward. I felt Mason looking at me, waiting.

"I think I can convince Prof. Vento to let us sing separately" I told him.

"Oh…well I don't want that" he was still looking at me.

"Okay, so why don't we just sing the song you picked out" I was kind of happy to hear him say that, so what if he has a secret. Truth is I'm not entitled to be angry I haven't known him for so long and we weren't anything official or anything.

"That sound better" he smiled the smile I loved.

"Well I already know that song so we don't need to waist out time talking- I mean practicing"

"It sounded to me like you were flirting"

"Old habits die hard" Prof. Vento came by and looked at us we both straighten it was then that I realized that we were inclined so close together.

"The warrior is waiting for you at the door" Prof. Vento said and I looked to see Kalin at the door. I got up and went to him; I felt Mason's eyes on us so I closed the door.

"Hey" I didn't know how to start the conversation. He looked at me and looks to the floor; he took off his jacket and gave it to me. "Is this really necessary?"

"If I want to talk to you…yes"

"Look Kalin what happened back there was nothing I forgot about it all together" I took of his coat. That when it hit me, the same thing that hit me this morning but now I threw myself at him I didn't know what to think I just wanted...him I was filled with desire I needed him! He kissed back lifted me up and pinned me to the wall "Bite me" I whispered I'm not really sure it was me but it sounded like it. All of a sudden I was hot all over I moaned and grabbed his hair to pull him closer deeper.

"WARRIOR!" We separated this time I feel to the floor and looked up at him in utter humiliation.

* * *

Short but i had to leave it at a cliff hanger! ill update soon i promise! but till then COMMENT cuz if u don't i wont tell u who it is! tell me ur guess on the person! what do you think about Kalin? think i made the wrong guy choice? tell me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has been such a longtime! you have to keep on beating me till I update or I'll forget because of soo much crap i have going on.**

* * *

"WARRIOR!" We separated this time I feel to the floor and looked up at him in utter humiliation.

"Both of you follow me" he said and we did silently following Prof. Lankford I read his mind he was shocked at what he saw and was taking us to Neferet and to make things worse he knows that Lenobia is there. _Themis, If you can hear me shake your head yes. _ I herd Kalin say in his head and I did as he said. _Don't worry; this isn't your fault I'll tell them what happen_ I shook my head no. _No? _We entered Neferet's room Lenobia and Neferet looked at us. "I found these to…making out and the warrior was biting Themis in the hall way."

"Do either of you care to explain?" Neferet said calmly while Lenobia was a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

I spoke up first "It was my fault"

"No it's mine" Kalin interrupted

"No, Kalin stop you're not taking the blame, it was me I guess I tapped into someone else's emotions and influenced Kalin, it's just been so hard to control emotions"

"Why did you take her out of class Warrior?" Neferet asked.

"An incident had happened in the hallway; she had a negative reaction to her powers." Kalin responded.

"Well I guess that it that both of you can return to your duties" Neferet took it more lightly then I expected

"There's one more thing I should say" Kalin spoke up we all waited to see what he was about to say. "I and Themis I believe are imprinted"

"What!" I practically screamed. I started to hyperventilate, Lenobia get up and with Kalin's help sat me down on a seat Lenobia was sitting in.

"Themis breathe in and out slowly" I did and came back down to earth.

"Imprinting is what happens when warriors break the rules, especially with a fledgling" Prof. Lankford grilled Kalin.

"Like I said it's not Kalin's fault, he didn't have a choice" I said defending Kalin

"Well this changes things a lot" Neffert said.

"What do you mean? You're not gonna make him or me bite another person to brake it are you?" I said not being able to hide my panic

"Why would that be so bad?" Prof. Lankford said looking at me in suspicion.

"Well isn't painful to ya know…de-imprint" I looked around realization hit them that I was right and they had almost forgotten that big detail.

"You'll bite that mason kid, it will brake the imprint" Kalin spoke up he sounded normal, but I knew better either it was the imprint or a Kalin thing I just knew he hated the thought.

"That is an excellent idea that way no one is imprinted with no one" Prof. Lankford said

"Agreed, but isn't there a chance that Mason and Themis will imprint" Lenobia said

"A very small one" Neffert said "So it's settled, Themis will brake the imprint" Everyone was shifting to leave when I stood up.

"No!" they all looked back at me with clueless expressions "What do you guys think this is some business transaction? Well its not any I'm not going to bite any one especially not Mason! I mean did you guys even consider what I wanted?"

"We just though that you wouldn't mind" Lenobia said

"Well I do, I can't hurt Kalin, and wouldn't it help Kalin to sense me and stuff"

"The girl does make a good point" Neffert "And we can not force her to break the imprint that would be going against every thing we stand for"

"Well if that's all can I go back to class" I said

"Yes of course" Neffert said. With that Kalin and I left the office.

"Why would you say that it was your fault I'm the warrior, I'm suppose to protect you" he said when we were more deep into the hallway.

"Themis!" we looked back Lenobia was walking towards us my heart stared doing back flips, did she hear Kalin. "I just wanted to remind you that tonight's the night of the ritual and Zoey was suppose to invite you to the Dark Daughters Ritual afterwards" my heart slowed down good she didn't here.

"I guess she forgot I will remind her later when I see her" I responded curtly Kalin and I were turning to walk away when she started to talk again.

"I know dealing with this is hard but if something is certain is that you're strong enough to deal with what ever life brings you" that took me by surprise.

"Thank you, that means so much to me, really" I thought I was gonna cry, it were these small moments that meant the world to me moments were it was as if my mother was here.

"I have an idea why don't we meat in the barn after the rituals today" I said I haven't even sat down and had a civil conversation with the person I trust with my life.

"That would be lovely, and Kalin I would love to speak to you after the school ritual"

"It would be my pleasure" Kalin said no hint of irony in his voice.

_Liar._

_I am not lying. _I heard Kalin respond I didn't freak out until Lenobia left.

* * *

Comment please!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry i haven't updated recently or at all Im SOOO SORRY! I know how it feels to wait for a story and you might have forgotten the story.

* * *

_Liar._

_I am not lying. _I heard Kalin respond I didn't freak out until Lenobia left.

"How the hell did I just hear your thought…or better yet how did you hear mine!" I rambled. He started to laugh. "Why are you laughing you're suppose to be freaking out with me!"

"Is it really that far of a stretch? I mean I read minds all day and you do also and were connected now, even without your powers or my abilities we would have had a strong connection"

"I guess you're right" I started grinning like an idiot

"What?" he had his signature cocky grin on his face.

"Nothing…never mind" I said walking away. He caught up with me wrapped his arm around me and lifted me up. "Kalin PUT. ME. DOWN"

"Tell me or I'll shake it out of you" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Fine but first put me down!" he placed me lightly on the ground "I was just happy that I can communicate with someone"

"That's it?"

"Yes, couldn't you tell?"

"I think I can't catch on to the specifics" it wasn't really a question.

"That's good so when I need you I can call you...sort of and I can still keep a secret"

"At least one of us don't have to worry that's are minds being evaded"

"Hey I'm offended! I would never invade your mind…that much"

"Yea I bet" he said chuckling "what are you going to wear?"

"What do you mean?" we were slowly making our way to the other building.

"To the ritual"

"I'm sure Apollo has it all figured out" I said laughing knowing it was probably true.

"You care for her a lot don't you?"

"Yes, I mean she's like a sister she would always sleep over my house every time… it's a long story"

"We have time"

"Okay, well like I was saying Apollo would always sleep over my house every time her father would get drunk, her two older brothers would help her get out while their mother wasn't looking, she would scale down the side of her house at the middle of the night and would come in my window, this started when we were only six, it wasn't frequent once a month or so she would go in the morning so my mom wouldn't find out. But as the times progressed it would get more frequent my mother found out when we were 8, instead of getting mad she just left the backdoor open at night for her told her she was welcomed anytime and drove Apollo back in the morning until of course until Apollo was changed on her 13 birthday while she was sleeping it was the last time she came from the back door…mom, Ella and me drove her to the house of night"

"Wait she was marked when she was 13 I thought it was 15 and older" Kalin said in shock.

"It…the goddess…there's…everything happens-"

"Whoa calm down just breath and tell me it can't be that bad" Kalin said

"The night that Apollo was turned her older brother died, Apollo's father killed him no one really knows why we all think because he was drunk or something Apollo's family fled to Mexico that night that was the last time Apollo saw both her brothers. That's why I don't believe in coincidences it wasn't a coincidence that Apollo survived that night that why she was so young in my mind." We arrived in front of Prof. Vento's class but I could see people packing up to leave I turned to Kalin "I would appreciate if you don't go blabbing this to everyone it's not like it's a secret but it's not something I want everyone talking about either"

"I won't say a word I promise" Kalin said and I believed him.

"Thanks, I'm going to wait here for Apollo and Stevie-Rae to come out of class" with a nod of a head he turned around and left.

* * *

Please comment even though i might not deserve it for making you wait so long

.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back, most of you forgot the story by now but I hope I didn't lose all of you I will be updating more frequently now, this chapter is short but there are more to come I promise.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur Zoey told me about the ritual and the dark daughters and how she was the head dark daughter she really didn't have to explain much since Apollo –being a member an all- already told me most of it. I had so many things swimming in my head; I found it hard to concentrate the rest of the day for some one that had almost everything written down or scheduled I was completely trusted in to chaos, once I got to my dorm I made a list just to have some peace of mind.

Elliott is alive (for now, and there's nothing I could do to stop it)

Check up on Ella (to make sure she's alive) I can't believe it was only yesterday that I talked to her it seemed like a lifetime ago which leads me to the next item on the list.

Dylan. There's nothing I could do about him it in the hands of the Son of Erebus

My dream of a vampyre and her "guardian." I would have to wait to see if they made their appearance tonight and I have to ask Kalin what the hell a guardian is

I'm imprinted with Kalin. It happened there's nothing I could do and I'm going to take it as something positive, he could protect me better.

Then there was Mason I like him there's no denying that but I can't fully focus on him but that doesn't mean he's not on my mind.

Apollo is in the shower so she could get ready for the rituals tonight; in true Apollo fashion she had everything prepared for tonight for me and her. Once she was out it was my turn to take a shower I handed her the list I made and went into the bathroom, it's something we do when we don't have the words to say it face to face, in reality I do it mostly not Apollo she's more open than me even after all she's been through compared to me she has always been the one who can just be honest. I envy her in that.

The list will be the first time her will hear about the dream and my imprint with Kalin, she won't judge me and she will only talk about it if I do first.

After I finish showering and brushing my teeth I come out to see Apollo dressed and ready, she gives me a smile that says I still love you, and for some reason I start crying, Apollo sits me on the bed she hugs me ant tells me it's going to be okay.

"You're strong Themis, you have a big heart, you will get through, all of this, I called Ella she's okay she's with your uncle. Dylan will be captured and you will never have to see him again you will make it"

She doesn't mention Kalin, she just holds me until I'm okay, she's my constant the one thing that will never change one of the only people that loves me unconditionally without Apollo I would have broken under all the pressure already.

She wipes my tear stains away she asks me if I'm well enough to get ready all I do is nod she points to the clothes that she laid out for me. A simple black dress heeled ankle boots she pulled my hair in a ponytail, jewelry, and light make-up. (Outfit on my page.)

We were about to teleport when I turned to Apollo "what do you think about my imprint"

She laughed and said "I think I should have picked another skirt, I think…everything happens for a reason" the said quoting my mantra. I knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

Tell me what you think I wanted to kind of recap every think that was going on in Themis life and show Apollo and Themis's relationship


	19. Chapter 19

I'm trying to at least update once a week I'm working now in the summer but i have 3 day weekends :)

* * *

Just like that we were teleported in front of the building when we got in I gasped, home I was finally home it smelled welcoming, after my mom had died, we organized her clothes, donated some of them like she asked in her will but we kept a few of her clothes in her closet. Whenever I needed her I went into her closet locked the door and she was there she was home again. Here she is now again mixed with incents, vampyres and my new world she was still with me. Apollo gently pushed me down to sit, everything felt new but yet so….err... familiar…natural. Normal. It was everything I had been and everything I was becoming, perfectly coinciding it reminded me of my first day and how I was trying to run away from Themis and back to Bianca, the girl that was broken and weak, I thought a had to choose between the two worlds but the ritual showed me I didn't. I didn't have to be one or the other—not that I had a choice—but now I realize I don't have to be afraid of leaving behind my old life just continuing on a blank page in the same book.

It was an epiphany that would stay with me forever; I had a feeling that Apollo knew what had just occurred to me because she was quiet she was letting me have my moment to finally comes to term with myself.

The ritual ended and I realized that I didn't have to keep my powers in check not once; there was no one in my head the whole duration of the ritual not since when I stepped until it ended it was like I was at peace.

Apollo couldn't wait to get to the dark daughters ritual she said it was more intimate and you could express yourself more. She couldn't have been more right. Zoey had this, divinity to her that Neferet didn't have I blamed it on the connection to Nyx it wasn't only that though but you could feel it in the air these people were like family to each other. Once the dark daughter's ritual was over every one chatted and ate snacks people kept congratulating me and welcoming me into the dark daughters instead of the usual hate or jealousy I would usually from other people they were genuine.

**_Themis? Are you there?_**

**_Kalin? Is that you?_**

**_Yea it is, just wanted to tell you that Lenobia is waiting for you._**

**_You couldn't just call me like a normal person instead of popping up in my head?_**

**_No I couldn't I thought this would be way better._**

**_I just rolled my eyes at you_**

**_How lady like of you_**

**_Now I just stuck my tongue out at you! What did Lenobia have to say to you?_**

Silence….more silence…I was starting to get worried did what Lenobia have to say way that bad? If so what was she going to do with me? Did she agree to not breaking the imprint just because of Neferet? Was she mad? Disappointed? More silence.

**_Kalin? Kalin what did she say? Was it that bad?_**

**_Nothing._ **

**Kalin!**

**_Where are you right now?_**

**_I'm in the dark daughter's ritual it just ended why?_**

**_Don't leave the building okay I'm coming to get you._**

**_Why? Kalin what happened?_**

**_JUST DON'T GO ANYWHERE UNTILL I GET THERE!_**

**_Okay…I won't._**

Even though he wasn't here physically he was still intimidating

* * *

Tell me what you think like always after my extremely long almost two year hiatus I'm back and i feel better as a writer. I might edit the earlier chapters but since you already read the chapters I dont know.


End file.
